The Doctor & Faye Pond
by DoctorWhoFan13
Summary: When Amy is pregnant, she and her husband Rory Williams leave the TARDIS but don't worry the Doctor won't be travelling on his own.  If you have a YouTube, please have a look at the video for the story. /watch?v CTFnta-Vrfo


Hi guys, i'm starting a new series about Doctor Who. When pregnant Amy and her husband Rory leave the Tardis, Amy's sister, Faye, starts to travel with the Doctor.

"Thank you so much for everything," Amy said, hugging the Doctor. "For taking me and Rory with you, to those amazing planets."

"Bye, Doctor. I never knew there were such fantastic planets out there." Rory shook the Doctor's hand.

"Good luck with the marriage and baby and everything." The Doctor said, waving them off.

"And don't worry we will be back!" Amy grinned and walked out of the Tardis with Rory.

Amy and Rory walked back to their house. Amy had a 21 year old sister, Faye. She lived with Amy and Rory because she had no home and no job.

"Hi, Amy! I've missed you so much!" Faye ran and hugged Amy, then Rory. "Did you disappear with that mysterious guy after the wedding? Everyone thought you were on a honeymoon but you've been gone for bloody 6 months!"

Amy pointed to her pregnant tummy.

"What?" Faye said, looking at her tummy. "No, seriously, what... oh wait, oh my god, you're pregnant!" Faye hugged Amy again. "Congratulations!"

"Anyway, about the mysterious guy..." Amy explained about the Doctor and what they've seen.

Faye's mouth was hanging open. "Is this true, Rory?"

"Yeah, it is." Rory grinned.

"I was thinking, me and Rory will need some privacy for when the baby comes, so would you like to travel with the Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Wow, see planets I've never heard of?" Faye gasped.

"And go back in time." Rory grinned.

"Oh, oh, wow! Are you sure the Doctor won't mind?" Faye asked.

"Come on, I think he's still here. I'll show you." Amy took her sister's hand and they walked to the Tardis, her, Faye, and Rory.

"And there's the Tardis." Amy pointed to the Police Box. She knocked on the door. "Doctor?"

The door open. "Yes?" said a man.

"There's someone I want you to meet, my sister, Faye." Amy smiled at Faye.

She was staring at the Doctor in amazement. "Is he?"

"Yep!" Amy said.

"Well, Faye, welcome to the Tardis." And the Doctor, Amy and Rory brought Faye into the fantastic time machine.

"Oh, my god, it really is, isn't it?" Faye gasped, walking round the Tardis. "It's-"

"Bigger on the inside!" All four of them said together.

"So, Doctor, me and Rory thought that when the babys born we will need some privacy, so is it OK for Faye to travel with you?" Amy asked, hopefully.

"Well... sure, why not?" The Doctor smiled at Faye.

"I'll pack my bags!" Faye ran out of the Tardis.

An hour later, Faye was ready. To travel the world, out of space and the past and the future with the Doctor.

"Bye, Amy. Bye Rory!" Faye hugged them both and waved as she walked in the Tardis with her two pink suitcases and a blue backpack.

"Right, well there's a few things you need to know about me before we can start travelling." The Doctor said. "One, I'm an alien with two hearts."

Faye gasped in horror.

"But don't worry, I'm not one of those aliens that try and kill you." The Doctor said. "Two, I'm a Time Lord. Correction: the last of the Time Lords from a planet called Gallifrey."

"What happened, why are you the last of the Time Lords?" Faye asked, curiously.

"Well, there was this war, the time war. And these aliens, the Daleks, came and fought in it with us. All of the Time Lords were killed and Gallifrey was destroyed."

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry."

The Doctor paused for a moment, looking sad, then he looked up at Faye. "Anyway, we don't want sadness on the Tardis do we? So where was I? Yeah, three. You must always do what I tell you to do. There are terrible aliens out there in space and if you go wondering off and get kidnapped by the Daleks or Cyclops or whatever I won't be able to save you. So stay with me."

"OK. Got it."

"And lastly, this." The Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out from his pocket. "My sonic screwdriver. It can open and lock doors. It's a torch and scan for alien life forms."

"Wow."

"So you now know the rules, right?"

"Yep."

"Lets get started!"

**READ CHAPTER 2 TO READ ABOUT THE DOCTOR AND FAYE'S FIRST ADVENTURE THE MYSTERY OF THE CYBERMEN.**


End file.
